The Gate Guardian
by XWolf26
Summary: Toka has always faced challenges. But after King Piccolo took away everything he knew and cared for, he snapped. Now he lives at Korins tower, emotionally withdrawn. But when the saiyans are racing towards his planet to yet again take away his home, he steps up to help stop them. No more games. It ends now. [Rated T for language, Death [May or may not be brutal])


**Okay, so this story is a remake of my story 'The Other Fighter'. Why did I remake it? Because I screwed up on it. Why bother remaking it? Because I had high hopes for the story, and want it to make it to the end. I mean, I had eighteen chapters and five reviews. Pathetic, right? But that's enough about my semi crushed dream. Oh and this chapter will be pretty short. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT**

* * *

He sat in the dark room, his legs crossed and his index finger and thumbs pressed together, making an upside-down a-okay sign. His eyes were closed, and the dark hid his features.

He was deep in meditation, when the door opened, and light poured into the room, dispelling the dark that he was so used to. "Yes, Master Korin?" He asked, not opening his eyes to look at the small white cat with his staff of wood, standing on two legs in the doorway.

"They're here." Korin said simply before turning and walking away, his small paws padding almost silently on the hard tiles of the floor. He stood, walking to the door and through it, his bare feet uneffected by the ice cold floors.

The Z fighters sat in wait. Chiaotzu floated next to Tien, who stood with his arms crossed over his chest. Yamcha leaned against the wall, and Krillin sat against it, tired from the climb up the tower.

They could here the echo of feet against the cold floor, and Korin walked around the corner. "So where is he?" Yamcha asked impatiently. Korin gestured for someone to walk through the door, and one leg came out. followed by a body. another leg, a head, two arms.

Before them stood a generally average sized male, with pitch black hair. He was in bare feet, and had dark green eyes. A tired expression was permanantly glued to his face, and the bags under his eyes showed he was sleep deprived.

His hair was wild and unmanaged. It looked as if this stranger had just gotten out of bed. He didn't blink as he starred at the fighters who starred at him. He stood slouching.

He wore dark blue training pants that were baggy and comfortable, and he had a white tank top covering his upper body. If the Z Fighters could describe him in one way it would probably be... Strange.

"This is Toka." Korin gestured to the strange man to his left with the hand that held no staff. "He'll be the one who helps you fight the saiyans." Korin continued as Toka stepped forward.

"Nice to meet you." Krillin said, extending his hand for a hand shake. Toka shook his hand, not saying a thing. "Why isn't he saying anything..?" Chiaotzu whispered to Yamcha.

"Heh. He's probably a little imtimidated." Yamcha boasted loud enough for Toka to hear. "No, not really." Toka spoke in a calm voice. "Quite frankly none of you are intimidating." Toka said honestly, not turning to face the Z Fighters.

"Ha! Yeah right! You're probably sweating!" Yamcha said, grinning. Toka sighed, standing up straight before dissapearing with a gust of wind. "What the..?" Yamcha looked around the room for the missing man, but had no luck.

He felt someone tap on his back, and he turned to see Toka standing right behind him with a glowing ball of blue ki in his left palm. "I could have just killed you." Toka said simply, his voice icy cold.

Toka turned to walk away, the energy ball that had formed in his hand dissapating. "Whoa..." Krillin said, watching as Toka walked to the edge of the building, looking out from the railing.

"That guy's definantly dangerous..." Chiaotzu muttered, and Tien nodded. Yamcha's hands were clenched into fists as he watched Toka jump of the ledge, levitating there and looking back at the others.

**"Can we stop wasting time and get moving?" **

* * *

**Okay, that's the chapter. Now what do you thing? I hope to know, whether it be good or bad. See you all next chapter... Hopefully. **

**XWolf26, out**


End file.
